Aftermath
by CMW2
Summary: AU of Annihilated: What if Elliot hadn't slept with Kathy? What if he had gone to Olivia for comfort? How would that have changed things? NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: July is apparently going to be my breakthrough month.**

**I've already expanded into the CSI:NY fandom and now I'm currently immersed in the Iron Man one, too. Why not get into SVU? Besides, my muse has been clamoring to write something for it since I saw "Zebras", which was epic. Definitely one of the best episodes I've seen hands down and I've seen a lot of them.**

**So, here I am ready to pop my EO cherry…that sounded wrong.**

**This story is going to be an AU of the season 8 shipper nightmare that was called "Annihilated" and it will address a core EO "what if?"**

"**What if Elliot had gone to Olivia after it all went down?" It's going to be chock full of angst and hurt/comfort but it will work out in the end.**

**Special thanks to Mariposa for giving me a refresher on the episode and let me know if you guys want more.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

After checking on the kids, he hesitated outside the master bedroom door, considering whether or not to turn the knob. Beyond it laid Kathy and familiarity. There wasn't any love left between them or even hostility. It was more like a stagnant pool, not moving but lingering in limbo. Their marriage was absolutely dead. The separation proved that. But, after the hellish case he had just been through, he needed something. He needed something solid to cling to, something that would remind him that he was _**not**_ like Malcolm Royce. Kathy would let him in; welcome him into bed, into her body. He could lose himself in her and forget about the whole fucked up situation for just a little while.

But, at what cost?

Moving away from the door, he headed downstairs to the living room couch, trying to think things through.

All Elliot could dwell on, however, were the startling similarities between him and Royce.

Catholic, large family, workaholic, torn between two women…

_Selfish, callous, manipulating, desperate…_

Elliot was trying to have "it all" and it was hurting all of those around him. Royce did the same thing but took it to another level, another horrifying level. As he closed his eyes, he could see all the faces of his family, killed by his own hand. It was all too easy for Elliot to replace the faces with those of his kids. He could easily get to that level and that scared the living hell out of him. The more he thought about Royce, the sicker he became, especially after the bastard shot himself and was brought in, cocky and cool as a cucumber until Elliot had forced him to face what he did. It had been hard as hell to stop himself from killing the bastard like he had his girlfriend. It would've been like purging the world from something impure and like destroying the twisted part of Elliot's own makeup. He could remember hearing that same arrogance in his own tone, that same cool civility he had showed to the interrogators Elliot remembered using with his partner…god, his partner.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and fished out the laminated picture of Detective Olivia Benson within. It had been taken at the last Christmas party at the 1-6. She was laughing at something (he could tell by the flush in her cheeks) and trying to grab the camera from Munch. With tender fingers, he traced the outline of her face. Other than his children, Liv kept him from losing it. **She** pulled him back from the edge time and time, let him lash out at her, and **she** wasn't afraid to call him a prick and tell him to grow up.

She was his rock and his god given solace.

She was also the "other woman" in his Malcolm situation. Not literally, of course. He wouldn't dare make Olivia his mistress. She was a kind, compassionate, and vulnerable soul under that bitter badass detective facade she hid under and a physical affair would've broken her spirit, something that Elliot would've never been able to forgive himself for, even without his Catholic guilt aiding him.

However, that hadn't stopped him from pursuing an emotional affair with her. One of Kathy's biggest complaints was that he never talked to her, never opened up about all the shit he saw out there. Why would he open up to her if had Olivia? Olivia understood him completely (because she was just as fucked up as he was) and didn't judge him. She could handle all the horrors of SVU because she had survived many of them. Hell, she was a product of one of them.

He completely depended on her for support and not his wife, leading to his current state of affairs.

"_Are you staying or leaving?"_

Startled, Elliot turned to see Kathleen looking at him from the doorway, a half empty glass of milk in her hand.

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm a light sleeper. Look, dad, you can't keep doing this. Leaving and coming back. You need to make a choice and stick with it because yeah, you and mom have screwed up your marriage but _**we**_ shouldn't have to suffer for it. You know that Maureen barely comes home, anymore? She says that it hurts too much. And Lizzie cries herself to sleep every night, wondering what she did to make you hate us and Dickie barely says a word anymore. He spends all his time doing god knows what in his room. Fix it or don't. Just stop hurting us. Now, I'm going back to sleep because I'm mad as hell at you _and _mom and right now, it's all I can do not to take the butcher's knife to you.", she snapped tearfully.

"Kathleen…"

His phone rang and a cold mirthless smile curved his daughter's lips.

"Bye, dad. Can't keep Olivia waiting. God knows that she's the only person you truly give a damn about anymore." she sneered before stalking upstairs.

The sad part was that he couldn't even deny it without sounding like a weak, lying tool.

Just. Like. Malcolm.

Standing, he exited the house and got back in his car, at a loss as to what to do next.

His phone rang again and he answered heavily.

"Stabler."

"_El, where are you? Are you okay?"_

He briefly considered lying but he quickly scrapped the idea.

If his biological family hated him, then he would go to the only family he had left and to the only person that would take him in with no question.

"Liv…can I come see you? I need…I need to see you."

"_Yeah. Of course, you can come see me. What's wrong?"_

He sighed deeply and simply replied, "Everything." before hanging up and driving towards her place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm glad that you guys liked the first chapter. I thought it would be little too angsty but apparently not. Now, that Elliot's made a decision (the right one), he has to stick with it no matter how hellish things get…and they **_**will**_** get hellish. Fortunately, he has Olivia to make things bearable.**

**This will **_**NOT**_** be an affair fic. I'm going to say that right now. Olivia deserves more than to be the other woman or the rebound so they won't be sleeping together in this chapter. It will happen but only after El works through his issues and gets divorced.**

**PS: Liv's appearance may be off a bit. I don't know when she cut her hair again and since I haven't seen the episode in forever, I'm just going to go with her Oregon look. Filled out more, long hair…you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

When she saw him, her heart shattered in her chest. In the last 8 years, she had seen him happy, sad, angry, and even philosophical. He had never looked…broken before. It scared her. Silent tears were pouring from his sky blue eyes and Olivia did the only thing she could think of doing.

She opened her arms.

His hug was desperate and tight, like he was scared that she'd leave him…again. Going to Oregon had been good for her professionally. She now had the Feds in her corner and she had helped solve an old forgotten rape case, giving the victim the justice she deserved. In other areas, it had wreaked havoc. Their little group was strained now and the boys treated her with kid gloves so she wouldn't up and leave again. Each one of them thought it was their fault and the guilt had become some form of resentment. Why couldn't she have just said something? Why did she have to go across the fucking country to find herself?

Why didn't she at least say goodbye?

Elliot had been a wreck after her departure. She had heard the stories. Double and triple overtime, sleeping in the cribs, almost beating Huang to a pulp in an effort to figure out where she was, and of course, the whole debacle with Dani Beck. A kiss was confirmed but sex was just a rumor, a rumor Olivia didn't want to entertain.

It was bad enough that she had to think of him with Kathy.

Kathy…was there something wrong with her? The kids, were they okay? Elliot was not the sort of person to cry without having a damned good reason…

"El, what's wrong? Did something happen to Kathy? The kids?"

He shook his head negatively and buried his face in her long honey locks.

Her cover as Persephone James had forced her to change her appearance. She had grown out her hair and her body was softer yet still muscular, a result of a diet filled with organic produce, protein and fits of exercise. After all, running from trigger happy hillbilly cops was quite the workout.

She kept it long for him. Even when Elliot had been looking straight through her, she had noticed the admiring gaze on her hair. So even though it was a major pain to maintain, she did it to please him.

It was only a fraction of how far she was willing to go for him.

"Liv…I just need you. You're...you're the only thing that makes sense in my life right now." he finally said shakily.

Abruptly, Olivia was seized by a memory of him saying something remarkably similar.

"_Look, you and this job are about the only things that I've got anymore. I don't want to wreck that. I couldn't take it."_

It had been after Gitano. It ended up being the catalyst for their partnership changing from the good to the self destructive. It had caused the distance, the coldness, her running…

Well, she wouldn't run this time.

"Come on. I'll make you something to eat and then you can talk to me. Okay?"

He nodded and went past her into her apartment.

With a sigh, she followed him, shutting and locking the door behind her.

_**///**_

"Am I a bad father?" he asked after finishing her leftover casserole.

"Better than mine." she replied with a mirthless smile.

It was a weak and inappropriate joke but it had been the first thing to pop into her head. Elliot _was_ better than her father. Although, any one could be better than a scumbag rapist, she mused darkly as she sat down next to him.

"Royce got to you, didn't he?", she asked sadly.

Elliot snorted and said, "He _**was**_ me, Olivia. Like looking in a fucking mirror."

"That's not true!", she denied heatedly.

How could he even say that? **_Think_** that?

"Isn't it? He was Catholic, he was in the service, he had big family that he couldn't even give a proper damn about, He was selfish, arrogant, manipulating…need I go on?" he listed morosely.

She got in his face and placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking them until he looked at her.

"_**You are not Royce!**_ You aren't capable of hurting your kids!"

"**Yes, I am!** Kathleen…she told me everything that they've been going through! She wants to fucking take the butcher's knife to me, Lizzie cries herself to sleep, Dickie's a goddamned hermit, and Maureen refuses to come home! Just because I'm not blowing their heads off does not mean that I can't hurt them!" he insisted before twisting out of her grip.

She made to touch him again but he moved away with a sound of self loathing before she could.

Undeterred, she followed him and placed a hand on his shuddering back.

"The fact that you actually _**care**_ that you're hurting them says a lot. Royce didn't want to lose his family because he didn't want to lose the so called perfect life he built. _**You**_ don't want to lose your family because you love them. That makes all the difference in the world. You're not him. You couldn't ever be him. If you tried, you know I'd put your balls in a blender."

A quiet but genuine laugh escaped him and he looked at her with the gleam she remembered before it all went to hell, the gleam of care and unspoken emotions.

"You would. You have always brought me back from the brink. Always. That's why I came here because I was seriously considering doing something really stupid."

Olivia's alarmed gaze immediately flicked to the side arm that he put on the coffee table.

"No, not that, Liv. I...I went to check on the kids and…I considered well, um…"

"Sleeping with Kathy to make the pain stop." she surmised and he looked down at his shoes shamefully.

If she was in his situation, the same thought would've crossed her mind. After all, there was comfort in familiarity.

"I couldn't do it. It would've caused more problems in the long run and it just…felt wrong, you know?" he admitted.

"And coming to me felt right?" she questioned quietly, breaching another one of their "rules".

Don't touch each other unless they were hurt and don't ask too many prying questions about their connection. Doing either or both led to uncharted waters and risky, reckless behavior.

But, she had to know.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression and then nodded once in confirmation.

And a glimmer of long forgotten, forbidden hope filled her heart before she could stop it.

_Don't get your hopes up. It's late and he may just be saying that because you're his friend and partner…nothing more., _her voice of reason reminded her, forcibly tamping it down._  
_

Looking away, she said, "You can stay here and get some sleep. The spare sheets are in the linen closet and there are some gym clothes you left here in the bathroom. If you need anything, I'm straight down the hall."

She got up and headed back towards her bed, her cold, lonely, and too big bed.

"Olivia?"

She turned.

'Thank you."

Looking at him, she let some of the tenderness she felt for him warm her gaze.

"We're partners. We take care of each other." she simply replied before retreating.

His gaze remained on her until she disappeared behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, I think I've got a schedule worked out. Every day, I'll pick one WIP to update and see how it goes. If it works, I can go up to two a day. Just as a heads up, I may just go for broke and start my **_**In Plain Sight**_** fic so updates may falter a bit but no disappearing for ages.**

**I hate it when that happens with the authors I read.**

**Now, back to the story. One reviewer mentioned that Kathleen had actually kind of liked Liv during this time period but for the purpose of this fic, she doesn't. And another has mentioned that my formatting is wacky. My centered text is my trademark (other than twisted humor and smut) so I'll be sticking with it. Besides, the last time I tried to change my formatting I kept losing entire paragraphs of text because my Word program is a piece of crap. Centered is the only one that works.**

**As for this chapter, I'm going to put them back at work and let their tentative peace become more solid, causing the others to take notice. It's more of an introspective chapter than a dramatic one but we'll get back to that soon enough, leading to more EO moments.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He noticed that her hair kept getting in her eyes as she filled out DD5s. Every couple of minutes, she'd brush it out of their way with an irritated gleam in her eyes before getting right back to work. Before, he'd just sit there and let her, too focused on himself to care about her discomfort. Things were different now. His night on her couch had given him time to think and he had inwardly sworn to mend the gap that he had put between them.

He wanted…_**needed**_ to make things right between them again.

Pulling out a scrunchie had forgotten to give back to Lizzie after dropping her off at cheerleading; he slid it across their desks to her mouse pad, knowing she'd spot it.

Surprised eyes looked at him but then a small genuine smile curved her lips as she accepted it.

"Thanks, El. My hair's getting to be a pain in the ass." she said after she got her hair into a high ponytail.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." he replied wryly, making her look at his thinning buzz cut and chuckle before getting back to work.

It wasn't much but it was good.

It was a step in the right direction.

_**/////////////**_

"Well, hot damn. Did you see that?" he asked quietly after they settled back into paperwork.

"Yep. It seems like Stabler's finally taking his head out of his ass." John Munch said with a softer version of his bitter sarcasm.

Fin Tutuola nodded, agreeing for once with his partner. He was damn glad that those two were starting to get their shit together because he was tired of working in a war zone. Also, he was tired of feeling like he had to take sides. In his opinion, the both of them were in the wrong: Elliot for screwing up his marriage and taking it out on her and Olivia for running all the way to Oregon when things got heavy between them. Still when he thought about it, he was more on Liv's side than Elliot's because she was his baby girl, "his sister from another mister" as they joked….used to joke.

Fin knew that he had to fix things with her, too. Her working with the Feds had pissed him off, not because of her taking the job, but how she took it. She had just up and left with that incompetent bastard Porter as her only protection. No warning, no nothing. The 1-6 had gone into a tailspin without her. She was the glue that held it all together, the one thing that a bunch of completely different SOBs had in common. She was the reason that they all hadn't killed each other within the first month. Plus, her departure had caused more than a little guilt in him. Had he contributed somehow to her flight? Had he been too busy and selfish to realize she was hurting?

If he had, he wanted to know so he wouldn't do it again.

Getting back to work, he made a note to talk to her soon.

_**//////////////**_

John Munch was neither an optimist nor a realist.

No, he was a straight up pessimist. "Hope for the best, expect and embrace the worst" was his motto. He was too damned old and had seen too damned much to believe in anything else. Coupled with his batty ex wives and the depravity he saw every day in the name of a paycheck and he was a walking rain cloud.

Olivia Benson had become his companion in a way, providing him with a little faith in humanity. She didn't speak much about her childhood or past but John could fill in enough blanks to see that life hadn't been easy for her. Yet, she didn't let it get her down. She had taken her pain and worked through enough to be able to find an inner peace that Munch both admired and envied.

Before Oregon, she had lost it.

Stabler had damned near broken her. He may have been known as the old bastard with the conspiracy theories but he wasn't blind. He could see how every day, she had gotten just a little bit quieter, just a little angrier, just a little more desperate. Olivia loved Elliot and not in the big brother/little sister way. No, she loved him in the big stupid way, the way that had been immortalized in art, literature, and music.

It must have been torture to hear about Kathy and his screw ups constantly.

Unrequited love was an evil son of a bitch and John could understand why she was so eager to help the Feds.

Sometimes, distance was the only thing that could fix a problem and it seemed to have worked. Munch was the only one that had not been angry at her for leaving. In fact, he been grateful.

Someone had needed to rip the Band-Aid off and shake up the outdated status quo that had been established.

Her leaving made them all realize just how much they needed her around, especially Stabler. During the hellish time, Munch had gotten solid proof that Elliot loved Olivia. After all, no man would lose it so completely for anything but love. Now, they just needed to get their heads completely out of their asses and fucking tell each other before something else screwed up happened.

For Olivia's sake, he hoped they would.

_**///////////////**_

Donald Cragen was not a stupid man.

He hadn't survived so long in the NYPD just by luck.

It had been his wits and observation skills that got him through, especially after he put the bottle down.

So, contrary to popular belief, he was not oblivious to what was going on between Benson and Stabler.

Quite simply, the two of them were in love with each other and had been since day one.

Unfortunately, Elliot was married and Olivia was not going to be the other woman. Yet, she was. She was the person he spent the most time with, working or otherwise, and it was really easy to just make the leap that they were lovers.

In fact, that was the latest rumor. Olivia had gone to Oregon because of a lover's quarrel and Beck had been revenge. In a way, the rumor was true. The last few months had been like a lover's quarrel between the two of them and Olivia finally got sick of it, needing to put some distance between them. Elliot's reaction had been to kiss and do god knows what else with Dani in an effort to show that he was fine.

If anything, the exact opposite happened.

Beck was a disaster waiting to happen and Cragen was glad to be rid of her and Olivia's return had actually increased the tension between her and Elliot, especially with her new look. She had turned many heads but Elliot's had turned and lingered, leading to more of his infamous blow ups, his "Un-Stabler" moments.

An image Elliot damn near snapping Malcolm Royce's neck came to mind and he sighed, looking out from his office…just in time to see Stabler slide a scrunchie to her, showing some care towards her for the first time in ages.

Olivia looked surprised but then pleased, accepting his gift graciously.

They said something afterwards and he could see small but genuine smiles on their faces afterwards.

Apparently, something had happened between them after the case, something that changed things for the better.

Whatever it was, he hoped that it would last.

_**///////////////**_

"Hey, you want to get a drink with me?"

Looking up from her last form, she saw Elliot looking at her with hope and nerves.

"Okay.", she replied as she signed the last line and grabbed her things.

Olivia was inwardly smiling. Two displays of care in one shift. Whatever he had thought about after she left him must have been pretty potent. As they walked out, a tentative hand went to the small of her back, guiding her towards the elevator. Suppressing a shiver, she let it stay as they entered, heading downstairs and down the street to Sullivan's.

After settling into a booth and ordering their drinks, Olivia decided to breach the silence.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, making sure to sound normal and not coddling.

She had learned the hard way that outright concern got silence or a barb.

To her surprise, he answered, "Better. Not good but better than yesterday. I'm still at a loss as to how to deal with the kids, though."

He was asking for help.

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"Kathy blocks my calls and…I don't think I'd be welcome at home. At least not by Kathleen." he told her sadly.

"You can still go see the twins. I'm sure at least Lizzie would be happy to see you. Maybe you could go this weekend." she suggested.

He seemed to be considering it.

Their beers arrived and they drank in silence.

"You said that partners take care of each other. I…I guess I haven't been a very good partner, lately." he said after a while.

_More like the last 2 years…_

Olivia tamped down the bitterness, reminding herself that he was trying now and now was better than never. Plus, he looked too contrite to stay angry at.

"It's okay, El.", she dismissed.

"No, it isn't. I've been a complete prick to you and you didn't deserve that. The more that I think about it, the sicker I feel. No wonder you went to Oregon. The one person you trusted not to screw you over did. I'm sorry, Olivia. How can I make it up to you?"

_By loving me…by being with me and letting me love you._

"You already are, Elliot. Believe me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, let's back into it. Sorry about the wait. I had a bit of a stomach bug a couple of days ago and that completely screwed me over when it came to doing much. And, I had to do a bit of emergency housekeeping on here. Due to the beginnings of a knockdown, drag out fight with one of the Anonymous Reviewers on this story, I had to disable them, which sucked but at least I won't have to worry about belligerent people clogging up my inbox.**

**As for this chapter, I'm going to get Lizzie and Dickie's perspective on the whole mess and it'll be a bit angsty, not angry angsty but sad angsty. After all, they're the youngest kids and big changes (like divorce) are always hard on the little ones. El's talk with Maureen will be in the next chapter, along with a confrontation with Kathy. I'll bring in Kathleen later on and the anger will be with her.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Daddy!"

Watching his twin nearly knock their father over in a hug, Richard Stabler could feel the first smile in a long time curve his lips. It was nice to see her happy again, even if it was for a short period of time. At the age of 14, he didn't get much credit for being perceptive but even a complete idiot could see how badly Liz was depressed. Rich shared the depression but internalized it, not letting it slow him down. Other than isolating himself, he seemed to be fine and stoic when in reality, he was dying inside.

He missed his father and his family but he knew that he being here now was a good sign, a sign of much needed change.

Joining them, he put their backpacks in the sedan before giving him a hug of his own.

"Hey, dad. It's good to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, son. Listen, I need to talk to the both of you."

Looking at his sister, she nodded and he said, "Come on. The bleachers should be clear."

_**////////////**_

"I talked to Kathleen a couple of days ago. Well, actually, she tore me a new one."

Liz sighed deeply and offered, "Don't worry, daddy. She does that to everyone these days."

It was one of the numerous reasons why she hated being at home. Kathleen was so angry about everything and mom was just…useless. Oh, she went to work and she cooked but she never really talked to them or parented them. Basically, they had free run of their lives. They could miss school when they wanted, wear what they wanted, and even say what they wanted. Also, there wasn't much of a curfew anymore because it was just so easy to sneak out. When Liz did so, she never went far or did anything bad. She left that to Kathleen. She just sat in the porch or in the huge oak tree and thought about when life was easier, when dad was home and they were a happy family.

Now, everything was just so messed up and it hurt so damn much.

When she wasn't crying, she was studying or playing her guitar, finding solace in numbers and music.

"Yeah, but she told me some stuff. Stuff that's been worrying me. Lizzie, she said that you cry yourself to sleep and that your brother barely comes out of his room. Is that true?"

Bowing her head shamefully, she nodded, making him swear under his breath.

"Sweetheart, look at me."

"No. You're mad.", she protested.

"I'm mad at _me_, not you."

That made her look up and she could see the same sadness she felt reflected in his gaze.

"You see, I've been so focused on me, I forgot how badly you and Dickie must be hurting."

"And Mo.", Richard tacked on.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to her next. Listen, this last case…I saw some things and it made me realize just how much of a screw up I've been and I want to fix it."

_**////////////**_

"You're not… going to get back together with mom, are you?"

The very idea made him fill with dread and Lizzie looked worried too. Them getting back together would not be a good idea. Mom had changed and for the worst. As the divorce dragged on, she got angrier and was always accusing dad of having an affair and ruining their marriage for his career. Rich knew that their relationship wouldn't last a day without a huge blowup and more problems.

"No, son. I'm not."

Both of them sighed with relief and Elliot looked at them quizzically.

"Look, daddy. We love you and mom but not when you're together." Liz said bluntly.

"Yeah, it's too much drama. What we're going through now would ten times worse if you guys gave it another go." Rich tacked on.

"Plus, I think mom's got a …dude. I'm not sure but I think it's some RN at the hospital." Lizzie confessed.

Rich looked at his father for a reaction but instead of a blowup, he just sighed deeply.

"That doesn't really surprise me. She still think I'm having an affair?"

"Yeah. She thinks you're with Olivia, which wouldn't be so bad. I mean, she's a good person and she 's been around for years without killing you so that's a plus." Rich replied with a wry smile.

"Funny… I'm not with Liv.", he protested.

_**/////////////////**_

"But, you want to be." she surmised.

It was nice to be able to make someone other than Richard blush.

"Well, I…um…"

"Yes."

"Lizzie…"

"Dad, don't bother. She's a human lie detector. You might as well just fess up ", Richard groaned.

Liz smirked at her twin and looked at her dad expectantly.

"Okay, yeah, I do. But, it's complicated. Technically, I'm still married and I don't… well, she…"

"Daddy, she feels the same way." she assured him.

Either that or she was a serious masochist for putting up with the "Un-Stabler element" for almost a decade…

"How do you know?"

"I'm a girl. I know these things. But, you're right. You got to fix some stuff before you can be with her. No girl likes being the other woman." she advised sagely.

Both of them looked at her suspiciously and she rolled her eyes.

"I have no use for men right now but my friends do. They come to me for advice all the time and their boyfriends are jerks. I'm like the Dear Abby of the group only I'm from Queens instead of Iowa." she explained.

"Maybe we could send you to Iowa. Getting eaten by cows would be_ just_ the thing to cheer you up.", Richard suggested with a shit eating grin.

As she chased him down to the football field, she smiled for the first time in a long time.

This was progress.

A little seed of hope took root in her heart and she prayed that it wouldn't die before it had a chance to grow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm really glad to see that you guys are enjoying the story. This is another fence mending chapter with a hefty side of drama. I don't like Kathy. Not only because she's interfering with my OTP but because she has an air about her like she's lying about something big. Maybe it's just my inner conspiracy theorist but I think she may be on drugs or Eli's not El's or something else messed up like that. Maybe season 11 will give me some confirmation. Since I don't like her, she's going to be the bad guy in this little epic…all right, she's just going to be batshit insane.**

_**Fatal Attraction,**_** anyone?**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He had never lived in a college dormitory before.

He had gotten his degrees while he was overseas so he never really had the college experience. All he knew of dorm life was what he saw in the field and the occasional movie. From what he was seeing, he was glad that he managed to avoid it

Students were all over the place drinking, smoking, and off in corners doing god knows what. Loud techno music was blaring and he didn't even want to think about how old these kids were. Making his way through the crowd of partiers, he headed up the stairs. Maureen was in 232 near the bathroom. When he got to the door, he knocked firmly, trying to be heard over the music.

The door opened to a sliver and he could see one of her eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked hesitantly, like he was a mirage or something.

"Hi, Mo."

The door flew open and yet again, he was nearly knocked to the floor in a hug. God, his daughters were heavy, not that he'd ever tell them that. He knew better. When she let go, Elliot got a look at her. Her hair was longer and tangled, she was in NYU sweats and a tee shirt, and her eyes were bloodshot with exhaustion. The smile on her face softened the tired student look, though.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Can I come in?"

She nodded and led him in. The room was obviously an oasis for Maureen. The walls were painted a deep midnight blue. He could see a lot of cushions on the floor and photos from home. There was a TV and a stack of DVDs to up to his waist. On a table were a bunch of hair products and tools that he had only seen in a salon, plus a sewing machine.

"I do hair and I'm the seamstress for band, drama, and choir." she explained. "I...I don't like asking mom for money."

Elliot nodded in acknowledgment and checked her mini fridge. Fortunately, there wasn't any alcohol within and there were even a few vegetables. Mainly, it was full of lunchables, bottled water and juice.

"The college diet. With the top ramen and skittles, I've lost 10 pounds." she said wryly.

Elliot chuckled and sat down on her bed, surprised at how low it was to the floor.

"This is an anti-old people bed, huh?"

"You're not old, daddy. Just middle aged. What do you want to talk about?"

Elliot sighed and said, "I've been a screw up for the last few years and it took a case for me to see it."

"Malcolm Royce?"

Surprised, he looked at her and she shrugged.

"I'm friends with a lot of law students and it was on the news. He scared you because he reminded you of you."

"You're a mind reader, now?"

"Nah. Just a shrink in training. You're not him, daddy. The fact that you actually are acknowledging the problems and being proactive in fixing them proves that. Lizzie called me yesterday. You know that she can sleep now without crying? And Dickhead's rejoined the land of the living all because you sought them out."

"How long are you and Lizzie going to call him Dickhead?", he inquired.

"Until we die." she deadpanned making him chuckle and shake his head.

"Okay, Dr. Stabler. So, what do I do to fix all of this?"

She sat next to him and replied, "What you're doing now is good. Of course, you have to take on Hurricane Kathleen and deal with mom, but you should be healed of 'jackass syndrome' very soon, especially now that you have a good prescription."

"And what would that be?"

_Like I don't already know…_

"Oh, yes, it's a wonderful drug called _Olivia_. Custom made for made for balding, screwed up police detectives. Very strong, very sweet, and will knock you flat on your ass as soon as you do something dumb. Might I recommend the _full frontal_ dosage?" she replied with a waggle of her eyebrows.

He walloped her with a cushion and let her giggle at his expense.

"Okay, I get the hint. I'm working on it." he grumbled good naturedly.

"Good. All joking aside, I think she'll be great for you. Lord knows you two have waited long enough. 8 years and counting? You two are worse than Mac and Stella."

_**///////////////**_

He was cleaning out his own refrigerator when he heard the knock at the door.

Standing up, he headed to the door and checked the peephole.

To his surprise, Kathy was outside looking nervous and he opened the door.

"Kathy, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you." she blurted.

She had a trench coat and heels, making him frown. She was a nurse. Why on earth would she be walking around in heels?

"Okay. Talk." he replied as he blocked the way in.

"Can we talk inside? This is personal."

"Kathy..."

"Please? It will only take a minute."

Warning bells were going off in his head but he stepped aside anyway, letting her in. She was looking around the apartment and he recognized the look of disdain from many arguments.

"Hey, you threw me out and I don't get paid nearly enough for my job. It's better than under the GW." he said with a bitter smile as he got back to work.

The silence made him frown after a while.

"I thought you came here to talk."

"_I didn't come here for that."_

Every cop had an instinct for when they were about to be attacked. Elliot's was twice as sharp due to his time in the service. It literally made the few hairs on the back of his neck stand up. So, when Kathy tried to pounce on him, he easily dodged, rolled, and stood up on the other side of the kitchen counter, looking at her with wide eyes. Kathy stood up too, taking her coat off and revealing a red lace underwear set.

_How cliché is this? I feel like I'm in fucking __**Fatal Attraction**__…_

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she demanded.

"What the hell is wrong with _me?!_ What are you tryin' to pull, Kathy?!" he retorted. "Put some damn clothes on!"

She smiled sultrily at him and he backed away as she approached him.

"Oh, come on, Elliot. I'm your wife. We can do this." she purred.

"Last time I checked, you kicked me out and threw divorce papers in my face which I've signed. Get away from me."

He put the couch between them and slowly backed towards the door, getting ready to run if need be. He cursed himself for leaving his phone on the counter.

Kathy pouted and replied, "Look, that was a mistake, okay? I shouldn't have done that. I thought you were sleeping with your _**partner**_…"

It was amazing how she could make partner sound like the foulest curse word in the English language.

"…so I reacted. I was wrong. We can make it work, Elliot. I know we can. We'll go to counseling, you can cut down your hours…"

"And **_you_** can stop banging your naughty nurse… Yeah, I know about him. Lizzie told me."

Her face darkened but it went back to her pleading look in a second.

"Travis is nothing but a fling. You had yours so I had mine."

"Bullshit! I have _**never**_ cheated on you, Kathy! Not even once!"

"Oh, please! Kathy, I have a case! Kathy, I'm on a stakeout! Kathy, I'm doing paperwork! Yeah, right! You and…and _**her**_ have been fucking for years! Is that why you won't touch me?! Your precious Olivia! She's nothing but a home wrecking…"

The lamp barely missed her head and she squeaked once in fright as he glared at her hatefully.

"Put your damn coat back on and get out! I'm not going to get back with you, Kathy! Olivia had nothing to do with our marriage going to hell and you know it! I'm not going to listen to you drag her name through the mud! Get the hell out!" he hissed while throwing the trench coat at her.

She did so and threatened, "I'm calling the police when I get home." as she got back in the hallway.

He gave her an icy smile.

"Bitch, I _**am**_ the police."

The door slamming in her face was the satisfying sound that he had heard in a long time.

He leaned heavily against the door and put his head in his hands.

_Fucking nutjob. Why is it that when I make some sort of progress in my shitty life, something like that happens?_

His phone rang and he headed for it, picking it up warily.

A small smile curved his lips as he saw Liv's number and he answered.

"_You sound breathless. Are you okay?"_

"_**No**_. Kathy just showed up here trying to seduce me."

There was a beat of silence.

"_Wow. How did __**that**__ go?"_

"We got into an argument and I threw a lamp at her", he replied bluntly.

"_**Elliot!**__ She's going to call the police!"_ she scolded between laughs.

"I told her that I _**was**_ the police. Which isn't exactly wrong…"

"…_but not exactly right. You stupid prick."_, she finished fondly.

It also amazed him how Olivia could make "prick" or "idiot" or "dumbass" sound like a term of endearment.

Elliot figured that women had their own dialect of English that men would never get.

"Yeah, that's me. What were you calling me for?"

"_The pizza place completely screwed up my order and now I have way too much food to get through by myself. You in?"_

"I'll bring the beer if you pick the movie."

"_**The Day After Tomorrow **__or __**Independence Day**__?"_

"Is there a third option?"

"_**Titanic- The Director's Cut.**__"_

"_**The Day After Tomorrow.**_ See you in a few."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the delay. Fair warning: I have an AP English project to be emailed by the 14****th**** so I may go off the radar for a bit. Hopefully, I won't because I already know what I want to say in the paper, I just need to type it. Or have my big sister type it. She's a total beast with a keyboard…**

**Anyway, back to the story. Kathy is definitely going to call the police, leading to a knockdown, drag out fight for the twins and **_**maybe**_** Kathleen. I really don't know what I'm going to do with her in this story. I know she's going to angry and anti-EO but I don't know how to write her without killing her off. Out of all the Stabler kids, I like her the least. She's always been bratty and impulsive, two things I can't stand. Even though DW gave her an excuse to be like that (you know, with the loony bin and all), I still don't like her. **

**I'll figure it out.**

**Okay, here's the pizza, beer, and a movie "date" and I'm slowly going to heat things up between El and Liv. Not too much, though. As I said earlier, this isn't an affair fic. But a kiss never hurt anybody before, unless they have braces…**

**PS: I know a lot of fanfics have Liv's middle name as Serena and it's probably canon someplace but I wanted to be different. After all, this story **_**is **_**an AU. Hopefully, it doesn't sound weird.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

When the wolf slammed into the porthole, she jumped up onto the couch and buried her face in Elliot's neck.

To his credit, he didn't laugh, he just put an arm around her and squeezed comfortingly.

One bad thing about _**The Day After Tomorrow**_ was that unless you watched in a very big group, it scared the shit out of you. The fact that it was actually plausible made it worse. After seeing it in theaters, Olivia had stocked up on flashlights, canned food, and had even bought a snorkel just in case.

"I hate that part." she said softly.

"Mm...he must _**really**_ love that girl. Damn near drowning, putting up with that tool from earlier, and almost being wolf food all without her even asking? That's heavy."

Olivia made a noise of agreement as she returned to her floor cushion and got back to systematically destroying a large Hawaiian pizza. Unlike many women in New York City, she wasn't afraid to eat. She loved food and saw no sense in starving herself or eating tasteless slop in the name of a size 2. She could easily polish off a pizza and breadsticks and still be hungry. The pizza place had accidentally tripled her order (again) and normally she'd just save the extra for leftovers but she had wanted to see Elliot.

She wanted to make sure that his turnaround wasn't a fluke. Obviously it wasn't. His behavior at work had steadily improved and now, he even brought her food when she got absorbed in her DD5s or a cold case file, just like he had before. Plus, the twins and Mo had called her, telling her happily about how he had visited and actually talked to them.

And they didn't hesitate to let her know that their dad had no intention of getting back with their mom. Of course, their conversation an hour ago proved that…

Hearing how he had so bluntly rejected Kathy had warmed her a little. If it had been a week ago, he'd probably be inside Kathy right now, grinding, thrusting…

An image of her in Kathy's place made her shiver and Elliot silently put the caftan around her shoulders, his eyes still on the movie.

_Thanks, El but I'm not cold. I'm just thinking about us naked and doing naked things....naked things that lead to broken lamps, neighbors pounding on the walls, and my finally running out of that jumbo cool whip I got at Wal-Mart a month ago…and the chocolate sauce._

"Liv, you're blushing. Something you want to share with the class?"

She looked at him balefully but he just grinned at her like a baboon.

He laughed as she threw an empty beer can at him and grumbled, "Watch the movie."

_**//////////////**_

_I'd much rather watch you…_

He had always appreciated a beautiful woman. Hell, before she got all nutty, Kathy was pretty damn beautiful. That's why he had gone under those bleachers with her, that's why he believed her when she said that she was on the pill, and that's why he was a father at 18, leading to the service and regret. Oh, he could never regret Maureen or any of his kids. They were his whole world.

What _**did **_regret was not waiting to find a woman beautiful both inside and out. It had taken him over 20 years to find one. Better late than never, he supposed. Even when she was going all Hannibal Lector on a defenseless pizza, Olivia Amelia Benson was the most gorgeous creature he had ever met.

She had on no makeup, her hair was tangled in its ponytail, and she had on red flannel pajamas and yet she blew every other woman out of the water. Maybe it was because he knew what lay underneath the curves and the olive skin, and her big Bambi brown eyes. He knew about her intelligence, her kindness, her badassery…

And her patience. Lord, if she didn't have some patience. If he were in her position, he would've transferred or shot him by now. Noting that the movie was winding down, he straightened up and stretched his back letting out a triumphant crack of protest and he groaned in pain.

"You're old." she sing-songed between sips of her beer.

"So are you, woman." he grumbled.

"Yeah, well you're old_**er**_ by three years so fuck you." she retorted before chugging her beer.

_I'd prefer to fuck __**you**__, Benson…_

Judging by the way she spat out her beer, that deviant little thought wasn't really a thought.

Elliot flushed to beet root and looked away from her incredulous gaze, mortified.

_Okay, now she's either going to call me a sick fuck and shoot me, call me a sick fuck, throw me out, and __**then**__ shoot me or…_

Olivia grabbed him and kissed him with the fervor of a woman that hadn't seen a man in years.

…_or she'll pounce on me and try to suck my tonsils out._

Elliot dropped his beer and brought both hands to her head, forcing her closer. His fingers slid through the thick mane of waves and her nails dug into the nape of his neck as she plundered his mouth with her tongue. Pizza, beer, and Liv…a wonderful combination. He put her on his lap and slid his hands under her pajama top, feeling only smooth skin over taut muscle. His heart went into double time as two facts became apparent.

She wasn't wearing a bra…and he really_** did**_ need to breathe.

They lurched apart panting and she looked at him with comically widened eyes and trembling lips. He knew that his face was in the same condition so he didn't dare laugh.

"What the hell did we just do?" she asked raggedly.

"I don't know…I mean, I _**do**_ know but at the same time, I don't…and I'm sounding like a complete douche bag." he stuttered in reply.

A manic sounding laugh escaped her and she got up, shaking. He followed her and stood in front of her, trying not to touch her again.

Although, if she kept shaking like that, she'd pass out and then he would have to touch her to take her to the hospital with a concussion.

_A concussion from kissing me? That's kind of flattering in a dark, twisted way…_

"All right…we…we're partners an-and best friends and we just …"

"Went at it like lions?" he supplied.

"More like pigeons. El, you're _**married**_! Separated and g-good as divorced but still and…oh my god, what have we done?!"

_What we should've done from day one…_

"Elliot!" she scolded.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked sheepishly.

She nodded and he winced.

"Sorry. But I'm right, Liv."

"I _**know **_you're right, El but this isn't…this is completely fucked up! I'm your _**mistress**_, for Christ's sake!"

A mirthless snort escaped him and he informed her dryly, "We're Benson and Stabler, Liv. We're the King and Queen of completely fucked up…and you're _**not**_ my mistress."

"Then, what the hell am I?!" she demanded.

"At the risk of sounding like a complete cheese ball, I'd say my other half." he deadpanned.

_I love you, Olivia._

She looked at him blandly for a minute and then sighed deeply.

"And at the risk of sounding like a B-list heroine, I'd say you're my fucking soul mate." she replied with a moue.

_I love you, too, you prick._

Elliot laughed and she smiled at him tenderly before hugging him.

"Seriously, Elliot. What are we going to do?"

"More like what _**I'm**_ going to do. I think it's time that I make the separation more permanent."

"Kathy won't like that."

"Kathy can go suck it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: And now for something completely different…no, it's just time for the divorce drama. I have finally figured out what to do with Kathleen and I'll incorporate her next chapter. This is going to be the chapter with the divorce lawyer and more of Kathy's…issues.**

**Afterwords, I'll do an EO scene with more tenderness than spice, although the spice will return soon. I am tentatively drafting their first time together and I am open to ideas. I mean, almost a decade of heat and need being released? Even I (the proudly perverted band geek) would need a bit of help with it so ideas would be very much appreciated.**

**PS: I know that Alex and Casey never were on the show at like the same time (well, at least not in the episodes I've seen) but since I like the both of them and I always like fics when they're really close to Liv (and Fin and Munch, for that matter), I'm going to go with that for this story.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He checked his watch again for the third time in ten minutes and let out an exasperated sigh. Of course, she'd be late for the meeting. She could be on time for every sale in the city and remember what color underwear he was wearing during the 4th of July in '98 but when it came to this…

"Elliot, is your wife coming?" the lawyer asked with the same amount of irritation.

Kenneth Gregory was one of the top divorce lawyers in the city and he was fair to both sides, which is probably why Elliot found him and not Kathy. Where the hell was she? He wanted this over with.

It actually hurt to hear someone refer to Kathy as his wife. It just sounded wrong. As a matter of fact, if _anyone_ should be his wife, it should be-

The door opened dramatically and Kathy came in, wearing all black and dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Elliot's eyes rolled and he ignored the looks she was giving him. And the way she was twisting her wedding ring so the light would reflect off the sunlight.

_Was she always such a drama queen?_

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to drop Kathleen at her friend's. _As usual_."

"Kathleen only listens to you and I wanted to get here _on time_ since thanks to you, I live all the way across town from here." he returned fire.

Two could play at this game. If she wanted to be petty and stupid, then he could roll with that just fine. SVU had helped him learn to dance with bullshitters as easily as he breathed or shot a gun.

"Okay. So, the papers have been signed. Now, all we need to do is work out a custody arrangement."

"Why do we need one? He doesn't even care about the kids, anyway.", she grumbled petulantly, sounding worse than a first grader.

"And you do? Lizzie called me last night. She and Dickie were alone in the house while I was on shift and Kathleen had some punkass over doing god knows what. Where were you?"

He already knew but he wanted to see if she'd own up to her neglect or if he'd have to wave it in front of her face. The latter seemed to be more likely and that pissed him off immensely.

To his credit, his tone was level and he was suppressing the urge to yell or strangle her. The gall of her to say that he didn't care about their children! Everything he did in he field, all the horrors and depravity he saw, he did it so they can be supported. Kathy paled and looked away from his cool gaze, looking just like a perp with no place to run.

"I...I was on call." she lied weakly.

"No, you weren't. See, after she called me, I checked up at the hospital to make sure you were working and your friend Hailey said that you were out dancing and living it up with your boyfriend while our teenagers were unsupervised.", Elliot informed her matter of factly but with a sharp warning.

_Don't lie to me, bitch. It won't work and all it does is just make me want to-_

"Is this true, Mrs. Stabler?" Gregory asked frostily.

"Well, I…"

"Is it true?!" he snapped.

"Okay, fine! Yes, it's true but you have to understand! Travis…he's the only person that really cares about me! I love him!"

"What about our children, Kathy?! _**They**_ care about you despite all of your bull! And you said that he was nothing more than a damned fling less than a week ago or did you forget?!" Elliot finally snapped.

"So, you're jealous?" she asked hopefully.

Elliot exchanged shocked glances with the attorney and then shook his head.

"_**No! **_Disgusted! Look, I don't want them with her. I want sole custody of the twins and Kathleen because she…there's something not right and I want to protect them from it." he told the lawyer bluntly.

"You can't do that!" she screeched.

"I can and I will. Call me with the court date, Ken."

Elliot made to leave and Kathy called hatefully, "Fine! We'll see what the custody judge thinks about your own little fling with your partner!"

Turning around, he smirked as a thought occurred to him.

"He'd probably win some money", he replied before heading out the door.

_**//////////////**_

She slid the wrapper to him and he looked at her gratefully as he took his half of her thick turkey and provolone sandwich.

They were sitting on a stakeout and the only sound between them was their breathing and the occasional soundoff from Munch and Fin. Unlike before, it was a comfortable silence and it spoke volumes to how far they've come.

"The divorce should be final by next Sunday." he finally said as he finished devouring the defenseless sub.

Her heart stopped cold and then went into double time as he gave her a _look._

He couldn't possibly be hinting…could he?

"Really?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah, and then the real fun starts. I get to battle my nutty ex wife for our children. She's taking it to court." Elliot said with a bitter smile.

"That bitch! Does she have a case?"

"Hell, no but you know how juries get. They hear divorce and it's automatically the guy's fault."

"Talk to Alex _and_ Casey. She shouldn't be able to take your kids from you!" she urged heatedly.

He looked at her fixedly and then he asked, "You're really passionate about this, aren't you?"

She blushed and looked away, trying to focus on the dark warehouse instead of his gaze. The sky blue orbs always gave him away and they made her so weak…

His thumb traced her knuckles and he said, "It's okay, Liv. I like it when you're passionate."

Her blush deepened but she looked at him and saw that he was smirking at her.

"I bet you do, Stabler."

"No bet about it. Liv…damn, you nearly knocked me on my ass the other night. No woman's ever been so…"

"Wanton?" she supplied wryly.

"I was going to say hot but that works, too."

Olivia snorted and admitted, "I've wanted to do that for years, El…and I'd like to do it again. Not now, of course but maybe…well, there's something between us and I want to explore it."

His face went blank and she gulped silently, bracing herself for a rejection or worse, an acceptance.

"I want that, too."

Before she could reply, there was a gunshot from within the warehouse and they rushed headlong into the mayhem.

They would definitely talk more later but for now, there was work to be done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: And now, the confrontation with Kathleen. It took a little while for me to come up with this and I'm still not too happy with it in places but I think it'll be okay. Basically, she's going to be your cliché teenage brat: selfish, uncaring, and more than a little stupid. I'm not going to make her crazy like on the show. I never really bought that plot line. It just seemed like the ol' "aw, she's just PMSin'" thing on steroids.**

**So, this chapter will also feature El, Liv, and Lizzie…yes, Lizzie. They need to do more with her on the show. The most action she's got (that I can remember) was that semi interrogation thing El did with her in **_**Swing**_** (was it **_**Swing**_**?) and that's weak. She should be the Stabler daughter that doesn't screw up before getting successful so I'm going to use that in here. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She blearily came downstairs in her bra and panties, her head throbbing and her stomach reeling. After her mom had gone off to the hospital and the twins had fallen asleep, she had gone into the city with her crew.

They had hit at least five clubs (all the stamps blurred together after a while) and it had obviously been a pretty good time. She vaguely remembered drinking some fruity thing that Trav had pushed off on her and had she danced on a bar? It seemed like she did but that could've been a dream…

The clacking of laptop keys made her groan and squint towards the kitchen table. Lizzie was like Maureen on crystal meth: always working, always caring about people, and never getting into trouble. Kathleen sometimes hated her but she was good for a few things. Her hangover remedy, for example.

"It's in the fridge. The aspirin's in the drawer next to the back door."

Kathleen nodded and eagerly chugged the foul tasting liquid. It smelled like shit and tasted like old catfish but it would sober you up in a heartbeat. Since dad was coming over to get his stuff, the last thing she wanted was to get caught wasted or semi-wasted, it depended on the day.

"Can't you do that shit someplace else?" she complained as the typing resumed.

"I was here first and it's your own damned fault you're messed up.", Lizzie replied with a surprising amount of backbone.

Usually Dickhead was the one to be mean like that.

"Oooh, someone's being a bitch today. Where's Dickhead?"

"_Dickie_ is at Andrew's in a _**Guitar Hero**_ tournament. I'd be there too but I have to finish my mythology project and keep you from choking on your own vomit. Go put some clothes on. Dad and Olivia should be here soon."

Kathleen's ire immediately rose and she glared at Lizzie.

"What's that bitch-"

"Shut up, Kathleen!"

"That bitch shouldn't be here! She's the reason mom and dad are breaking up anyway!" Kathleen spat hatefully, expecting Lizzie to just huff and walk away like she usually did.

To her surprise, she stood up and glared right back at her, hands on her hips.

"That _**bitch, **_as you so elegantly put it, has kept dad alive for the last decade and she didn't do anything to screw up their marriage! They did it on their own! No, _**mom**_ did it! _**She**_ threw dad out! _**She**_ started screwing anything with a heartbeat and _**she's**_ the one that's busted up the family! Not dad and _**certainly**_ not Olivia so don't you dare sit your drunken, crack snorting ass down and blame her!"

The front door opened and shut but neither of them heard it. Dimly, Kathleen realized that Lizzie had the Queens Princess tone and movements down pat but… wait, she knew?

"Of course I know! I do your laundry! I found your stash and you're lucky I didn't turn you in! Crack, Kathleen?! _**Really?!**_ You got the nerve to bring that in here?! Ooh, you are so lucky that Mom doesn't give two shits about us…"

"That's not _**true!**_" Kathleen denied vehemently.

Why did people keep saying that? Every place she went, she could hear the whispers, the pity…

"Look around, Kathleen! Where is she?! Why am_** I**_ tearing you a new one?! Why do Dickhead and I have to cover for you at school all the time?! Huh?! I'll tell you why! Our mother _**fails at life**_! She pushed dad away because of her own insecurities and screwed us all out of a normal childhood! And now, you're going to make the same mistakes she did!"

And then, she huffed and left, stomping extra loud up the stairs before brutally slamming the door, sending pain lancing through her head like a flaming sword.

A white t-shirt hit it and she glared towards the source…

…and paled as she saw her dad and a very hurt looking Olivia standing in the kitchen doorway.

_**//////////////**_

_In Vino Veritas_ certainly applied here.

Olivia had always had a feeling that Kathleen despised her but she never had an idea as to why so she had just dismissed the notion. Now, she did. She thought of her as a home wrecker, as nothing more than a glorified streetwalker who stole her father. For years, she had smiled in her face and now…

"El, I should go."

A gentle but very firm hand on her forearm held her in place.

"No, you're not going anywhere. Is what Lizzie said true, Kathleen?"

"Dad, I-"

"Is it true?!"

Years of being his partner let Olivia discern hurt and not rage in his tone. She understood. His kids were his whole world. He'd do anything to protect them and every time of them did something stupid, it broke his heart.

To hear about Kathleen's substance abuse must feel like double whammy because it made him think of his own childhood with his mom and dad. Looking to show support, she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Kathleen noticed and glowered at her as she pulled the shirt on.

"Looking cozy, aren't you?" she sneered.

"Look, your mother may let you get away with murder but you will not speak to Olivia like that while you're around me, do you understand me?!" Elliot snapped.

"Oh, so I get yelled at for telling the truth?!"

"You don't know a goddamned thing about the truth, obviously! How long have you been shoving that shit up your nose?!"

"It's none of your business what I do! It's my body and I can do what I want with it!"

"Not while you're my daughter! You're getting treatment!"

"You can't force me to do it!"

"I can't but the rest of the cops can. See, if I call them, they'll find your new stash and lock you up.", Elliot informed her darkly as he got his phone out.

"You let Maureen walk away from what _**she**_ did!" Kathleen screeched, sounding exactly like her mother.

"She wasn't doing drugs!" he replied as he walked out of the room, talking to dispatch.

Olivia watched as the panic filled her gaze but felt no ounce of pity for her. Kathleen had made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

"Well, now you get what you want. Since I'm the only one that sees you for what you really are, nobody can stop you from stealing dad. How can you live with yourself knowing that you ruined a marriage?" Kathleen asked her coldly.

Olivia turned to leave but then looked back at her with a small smirk.

"If I do so, I'll visit you in rehab and tell you." she zinged before joining Elliot in the next room, who now had his head in his hands.

Joining him on the couch, she put a gentle hand on his back, noting how firm it was and how his body heat seeped through his jacket.

He let out a ragged sigh but placed a grateful hand on her thigh.

"I'm here, El."

"I know. Thank you."

He didn't have to thank her for being with him.

She couldn't be anywhere else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am so sorry. I really am. When September hit, I mean really hit, I had writer's block the size of freakin' Texas. Fortunately, I managed to start this chapter before it happened and now that my writer's block is gone (thank god for the NCIS premiere!), I can continue it and it is one of my favorite parts of a fanfic, writing or reading.**

**The naked part. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Liv!"

She jumped and then looked guiltily at her dinner companions. Alex and Casey had dragged her out of her apartment for a girl's night but Olivia couldn't get into it. It wasn't that she didn't want to but there was something on her mind. A big, strong blue eyed something on her mind to be more specific.

She hadn't seen Elliot since the Queens Narcotics unit raided Kathleen's bedroom 3 days before. She had stayed by his side as the officers left with an altoids box full of coke and a Ziploc bag of pills. She had kept a hand on his too stiff back as Kathleen was hauled away, kicking and screaming to lockup. After he had left Kathy a message, he had insisted on taking her home, much to her displeasure.

"_I'll be okay, Liv. You shouldn't run yourself into the ground worrying about me. I'll call you later."_

Normally, later didn't mean 3 days…

"Okay, what's wrong?" Alex Cabot demanded.

"Nothing.", she denied while picking at her lasagna.

"Yeah, right. You haven't said 10 words all night, you've barely touched your lasagna, which you love, and you keep fidgeting. What's wrong?" Casey Novak added on.

Olivia put down her fork and sighed deeply. It was time to come clean before they beat it out of her, which they totally would. That was what made them such good friends…

"Elliot and I kissed." she confessed quietly.

Both women choked on their wine and she clarified "Well,_** I**_ kissed _**him**_ but it...it still happened. Ever since, it's been one thing going to hell after the other. Kathy's dragging him to family court for custody, Kathleen's strung out on coke and god knows what else, and…and I'm worried about him. You guys know him. He might do something stupid! I...I don't _**want**_ him to do something stupid."

Her voice cracked and she accepted the Kleenex Casey gave her gratefully.

"Check, please!" Alex called and she threw her coat at her, hitting her in her shocked face.

"Find him and talk to him. And let me just say that's about damned time."

Olivia blushed but nodded in agreement before hurrying out of the restaurant.

_**//////////////**_

He stood at his living room window, watching the neighborhood.

There was a group of young girls hailing a cab on the curb, each laughing at their failed attempts until they just decided to take the subway. Across the way in the next apartment, he could see a little girl being tucked in by her father, her very pregnant mother in the doorway smiling. Looking down, he could see a couple stumbling down the street kissing, ducking into an alley with goofy grins on their faces…

…and his partner had just pulled up. When she climbed out of her car, his heart went into double time. Olivia had always managed to stay feminine while working in SVU, even with all the perverts and the testosterone. She let everyone know that she was female, that she was _**supposed**_ to be curved and now those luscious curves were highlighted in a midnight blue dress. She looked nervous but determined as she disappeared into the lobby.

He could hear her footsteps on the stairs and he opened the door before she could knock.

Instead of knocking, however, she forcefully pressed her lips against his, which was a much better greeting in his opinion.

_**//////////////**_

"I want you. I want you, _**now**_."

Was that her sounding like that? Was that her sounding so needy and fevered and sex kittenish? Judging by his widened eyes, the answer was a resounding yes. Well, now that he knew, she wasn't going to stop.

She was sick of stopping, of holding back. Now, that he was finally, completely, truly single again, she saw no reason to. Fortunately, he didn't either. A girlish squeal escaped her as he easily picked her up and his chuckle was deep, knowing, and erotic all at once.

"I didn't know you could squeal, Olivia…"

She whimpered as his teeth sank gently into her exposed cleavage.

"… and whimper. What other noises can you make?"

She bit him back, a little rougher but his hiss was pleased, not pained.

"Take me to bed and you'll find out." she cooed.

_**//////////////**_

It was like he was out of his body.

Olivia was underneath him and it felt so good, so perfect, so _**right**_. Perfect and right had never seemed to meet up with his life but _**now**_…god, now…

She sat up and he followed her so they were sitting on the bed. Her eyes were an impossible shade of chocolate, sharp and beautiful. She cupped his face in her hands and he pressed a kiss to her left palm, communicating with her silently in the way they were so good at. She understood immediately (she always did) and slid into his lap.

Elliot docilely held still and let her slip his shirt over his head, pleased to see the hungry gleam entering her gaze. He always managed to stay fit, even as the years piled on. Every crunch, chin up, and push up was worth seeing the approval in her eyes.

With shaking fingers, he touched her, looking for the zipper to her dress. Finding it on the side, he slowly lowered it, letting the fabric slip to her hips. She had on a simple black cotton bra, no padding and lace in sight. Olivia didn't feel the need for it all, driving home that this was a different sort of sex…lovemaking. With Kathy, the bra hit the floor with a thud and she had been desperately insecure, insisting on lights off and missionary.

Olivia boldly unclasped the bra and shoved him to his back, mounting him with a playful, triumphant smile. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as her full lips closed around his nipple and he yielded to the heat he was feeling and the need to give up control to her.

_**//////////////**_

He was so…cute.

Cute had never been a word that she had thought to associate with her partner but seeing his eyes roll back with pleasure filled her with tenderness. Also, there was more than a little pride and triumph. _**She **_was doing that! _**She**_ was pleasuring him! Not Kathy, not Beck, not some other whore on the street but _**her!**_ It was a hell of an aphrodisiac.

Kissing down his body, her tongue traced the defined muscles she found and he moaned quietly, shifting on the mattress. Pulling off his sweats, she took a look at his hardness for the first of many times. She liked what she saw…

He was thick and at least 8 inches long, the shaft a deep rose color. Tracing a thumb around the pink head, he growled and arched into the feather light touch. Olivia smiled and collected the drop of thick fluid that oozed out. He tasted spicy and sweet, a direct reflection of his personality.

Once you got past the heated crust of his anger and determination, he was soft and gooey, like a burnt marshmallow.

He looked her with fevered eyes and before she could even blink, she was underneath him with impressive speed.

She shivered as he pulled her dress off, taking her panties with them, leaving her only in her heels.

"You're fucking hot." he growled as he took her in.

Olivia shuddered as he rained kisses down her body and she cried out as his fingers first brushed against her throbbing clit, sending shocks straight to her needy pussy. She was already clenching inside and her creams were flowing out of her like a river, indicating years of suppressed desire, burning lust, and denied love were being released.

"So fucking hot." he mumbled as he settled his face between her legs, nuzzling at the nest of curls.

The wet, burning thrust of his tongue made all the air rush out of her lungs in an impressive scream of his name.

_**//////////////**_

He couldn't get enough of her.

Elliot moaned and greedily lapped at her, delighting in her squirming and screaming. Her flavor was enchanting, sweet like honey and tangy, reminding him of that lemon tea she liked so much. The heels of her shoes dug into his shoulders but he ignored the pain in favor of giving this to her.

She had been so loyal, so patient, so good to him. She deserved to be rewarded for it all and he wanted to show her how grateful he was to her. This was a perfect way. Plus, he loved going down on a woman. There was nothing like the feel and softness of a woman's core, her taste and her screams. Olivia was the softest, wettest, best woman he'd ever tasted and she would be the only one now.

Her creams thickened yet again and she began to buck against his face, the clang of his iron headboard telling him that she was gripping it for dear life.

"_Elliot, __**please**__! Please…I can't…I __**can't**__! N-not again…El...ohh…."_

Yet again, he proved her wrong, only now her screams were more like sobs and she went completely limp underneath him.

Finally withdrawing from her, he licked his lips clean and took her in. Her hair was hanging in her eyes and she was still shaking, he could see the muscles under her skin twitch and quiver. Slowly, one at a time, he removed her heels and threw them out the door, shattering the potted plant at the end of the hall.

She giggled and he rolled his eyes, placing himself on his arms above her.

With an annoyed noise, she knocked his arms out of alignment and he collapsed heavily on top of her. God, she was soft…

"Much better. Finish what you started, Stabler."

He grinned into her flesh and cheekily replied, "Yes, ma'am."

_**//////////////**_

She was going to have a hell of a time walking tomorrow.

Her eyes bulged as he slid deeper and deeper into her, filling every tight inch of her. Olivia panted and met him halfway, trying to take him all in. Both of them yelled as they accomplished that and she shivered hard as his pubic bone ground against her swollen clit.

"Sweet _**Jesus**_, Liv…" he groaned.

She nodded in agreement and he slowly began to withdraw, sliding halfway out before sinking back in. She gasped and dug her nails into his back. It hurt a little bit but it was nothing compared to the bliss she felt of having him. All of him.

Their lips met in sloppy kisses, their bodies beginning to tangle faster and faster together…

"_God, Olivia. Liv, baby…"_

"_I know. Oh, __**god!**__"_

That last thrust had ground against her G-spot and her vision began to swim as he did it again. Oooh, he felt so good, so perfect, so _**right**_. She could hardly believe it was finally happening. Oh, Elliot, her Elliot.

"Elliot.", she moaned again and again, reminding her of her dream in that Oregon hospital.

It had been just like this. He had reduced her to just his name and if Hope hadn't woken her up, the dream would've…

Her orgasm slammed into her like a sledgehammer and she could feel blood running from the nail gouges she had put in his back. All she could scream was his name and he nuzzled her neck, still moving strong, taking her higher and higher…

_**//////////////**_

"_Elliot! Elliot!"_

Never had his name sounded so good. He moved in response to her voice, matching the cadence of her cries. It seemed like she would be coming forever, her walls clenching and flooding nonstop. He wondered if it was one long orgasm or multiple ones.

Either way, he was glad that she was reacting like this, hot and uninhibited.

He licked at her throbbing pulse point and suckled on it, marking her. She'd kill him for the hickey later but it would be worth it. Everyone from the clerks to the sick fucks they went after would know that she was very much taken.

The thought snapped his control in two.

"_**Olivia!"**_

He came with startling force and she screamed her approval, wrapping her legs around him tight to hold him in. Shot after shot of his come surged out of him, making his whole body shake. As he moaned, her hand went to his back, rubbing gentle circles he finished.

He relaxed on top of her, letting nature take its course and she squeezed him possessively as he settled his face into her cleavage, idly licking up the collected sweat.

He met her gaze and she smiled at him dreamily, pressing kisses to his brow.

_I love you, Elliot. Always._

He nuzzled her in response and closed his eyes, letting her heartbeat lull him into deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm so very happy that you guys responded well to last chapter's…events. I had always been a little hesitant with writing lovemaking for EO because I wanted to do it right. They are the first ship that I really got on board with and I was so frightened that I wouldn't do them justice.**

**Looks like I did and that certain justice will continue until next update (which will be a lot sooner than usual…scout's honor) and then the custody battle will begin. Well, after we get everyone's reactions. I haven't written much about the 1-6 guys since chapter 3 and I miss it. Regardless, I'm looking forward to writing it all. As for now, here's some more sexy lemony EO goodness.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She felt hot, gentle kisses on the tops of her breasts and moaned, feeling herself float up from the warm void she had fallen into.

"That better be you, El.", she said sleepily.

"Damn right it better be me.", he grumbled, making her laugh.

Her eyes opened and she met his sky blue gaze. She could see the same sleepiness she felt but the gleam within told her that he was up for another round. As did the throbbing against her left thigh. That throbbing was her throbbing now. No other woman would make it happen or she'd kill them and him for that matter.

She already was going to kick his ass for the stinging brand she felt on her throat. Just because they were lovers did not mean she could be scent marked...

Closing the tiny distance between them, she kissed him sweetly, slowly twining her tongue with his. Her hands slid down his back, feeling each heavy and defined muscle underneath her fingertips. Olivia had never felt the need for a big strong man to protect her but it was nice to have one.

The world spun briefly and Olivia suddenly found herself back on top of him, his hot body stretched out beneath her like a feast.

The gleam in his eyes had become sharper and his hands tenderly massaged her hips, letting her know what he wanted. She wanted it just as badly. She smiled and positioned himself over his cock, ready and willing to take all of him. Keeping their gazes locked, she did just that, settling onto him with little difficulty. Elliot had always been able to get her wet, even in those first hostile months of their partnership.

He had been the veteran trying to get her to break. She had been the rookie, ready to kick ass and carve her niche in a plank of testosterone.

That had resulted in a lot of screaming matches, a lot of insults, and for her to finally slug him in the jaw after 4 months. Instead of having her fired or yelling some more, he had grinned his famous grin and had taken her out for beer.

That night she had dreamed of him and now, that dream was a reality.

She squirmed a little on top of him, trying to get used to being stretched and filled so thoroughly. Elliot's eyes drifted shut and his short nails dug into her flesh, holding onto her. After getting comfortable, she braced her hands on his chest and slowly began to ride.

_**//////////////**_

He felt fire raging through his body and he watched her in her bliss.

Olivia's head was back and she was moving steadily, moaning and panting as they connected. Elliot's gaze was riveted to where they were connecting. Her tunnel was clinging to the tip of him desperately, coating it with her thick creams before engulfing him again and again and again…

"_Mmh…ohh, Elliot… oh, god…"_

His gaze traveled back up to her breasts and he licked his lips at the sight of them. They were full and lush, firm and fitting perfectly in his palms. Sitting up, he took them into his mouth, suckling gently but urgently, coating her diamond hard nipples with saliva. Olivia gasped and he could feel her become tighter, wetter...

Elliot splayed a hand over her back, rubbing circles as she began to quiver, her orgasm imminent and obviously strong. It was gratifying to see that he could make her so hot, that her body responded to him so eagerly.

"Let go, Liv…come for me…" he urged between sucks.

She complied with a deep moan and a firm buck forward of her hips.

Elliot followed her with a gasp and laid down on his back, smiling as she collapsed on top of him again, her weight comforting and soft.

"I love you, Olivia.", he said gently.

Now seemed to be the perfect time to confess it for real. The movie night didn't really count because they didn't say the actual words. Well at least that was how he saw it. He'd have to ask her what she thought later.

She smiled and replied, "I love you, too."

"Obviously.", he said smugly.

She glared at him and he grinned like a baboon, making her snort before returning her head to his chest.

"Shut up, Stabler."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: It sucks how time can get away from a person. The good news is that I am back on two feet. The better news is that my big Holiday Break is in less than two weeks, meaning that I will ample time for writing. This fic, among others will be getting much more attention because my longest fic (T&R) is finally coming to a close.**

**Now, back to the story. It's the morning after for our heroes and it's time to let people in on it all. This should be fun.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

His alarm clock blared like a siren and she quickly turned it off, groaning at the noise.

Detangling herself from him, she stood up and her legs nearly gave out on her. God, she was sore but it was a good sore, one that she could get used to. Olivia stretched her arms above her head and headed to his bathroom, needing to pee.

After finishing, she took a good look at herself in the mirror. Staring back at her was the Olivia of old, relaxed and content. Her eyes were bright and lively, shining amber and chocolate, instead of bloodshot mud. Her hair was tangled and her lips were a swollen bee stung red…matching the hickey on the left side of her neck.

_Goddamned jarheaded caveman. As soon as I get full feeling back in my legs, I'm going to kick his ass all the way to Times Square!_

That wasn't true. As primitive and juvenile as it was, the fact that he took the time to claim her, to want to claim her was a bit of a turn on.

Images from the night filled her mind and she licked her lips. Maybe he would be willing for Round 8? Or was it 9?

Shaking the last of the cobwebs out of her head, she turned on the shower.

She had a gym bag of stuff here someplace and it would be easier to just change and eat with him.

Plus, she didn't want to leave just yet. Being with him felt like home.

_**//////////////**_

He heard radio turn on in the bathroom and soon, he could hear her singing in the shower with Journey.

"….well, I want to be there…in my city…"

Elliot snorted and sat up, deciding that Liv sounded way better than Steve Perry. She certainly looked better. He could see her foggy silhouette in the glass stall and heat filled his groin. Olivia was wet, naked, and within his reach.

The door slid open and she stuck her head out with a knowing, playful gleam in her eyes.

"Get in here and do me. I know you want to."

"We'll be late." he protested even as he stepped in, pressing her into the wall.

"We're going to be late, anyway. Traffic's a bitch and you have no food in your refrigerator. After last night, I need to refuel." she purred.

Instead of replying he fused their mouths together and let his hands roam leisurely over her bountiful curves.

Who was he to deny her anything?

_**//////////////**_

"I'm telling you. Something's up.", Munch insisted between bites of his muffin.

"You and your goddamned conspiracy theories! Okay, yeah, things are better between them but it doesn't mean they're hitting the sheets!"

They had been discussing the status of their friends' not-coupledom for the last hour and it was starting to get on his nerves. Maybe Alex would know something. He had been meaning to call her anyway…

"Look over there and then say that."

Fin looked to where Munch was pointing and saw a couple making out against a car. Looking closer, he nearly dropped his Starbucks. Elliot and Olivia were the kissing couple. No, Elliot and Olivia were the dry humping couple. Stabler's hand was definitely squeezing her ass and it looked like she just bit him…

Okay. Looks like they had their answer…

"Well, hot damn." Fin said with a shake of his head. "I guess you were right. For once."

"Fuck you, man. No better yet, let's leave it to them." the old bastard leered.

Fin rolled his eyes and got out of the car, whistling to get their attention.

They lurched apart and Fin smirked as they flushed vermilion and beetroot.

"We...uh…this isn't what it looks like." Stabler stuttered weakly.

Olivia gave him such a "You fucking dumbass" look that Fin couldn't help but howl with laughter, joined by Munch.

"It's** _exactly_** what it looks like and he started it.", Liv grumbled as she headed for the door.

"**_You're_** the one that started it, woman! You and your damned flannel pajamas!" Elliot retorted he opened the door for her.

"I didn't hear you complaining!"

"That's because my mouth was full!"

And then the door slammed behind them, muffling the playful bickering.

Bemused, Fin grabbed his coffee off of the car roof and went in.

Elliot and Olivia had finally gotten their shit together.

He was happy for them but he would make sure to stay out of their way for a while.

The last thing he wanted was to see them making Stabler #5 in an alley.

_**//////////////**_

"Captain, can we talk to you for a second?"

He had been expecting this moment for almost a decade.

Olivia and Elliot came in, fingers entwined until they had to sit down.

Both of them looked content, relaxed, and were sporting hickeys. Her scarf always let it show when she leaned forward and Elliot's had no place to hide.

Olivia had probably done that on purpose.

"We…Liv and I, we're…we're going to need new partners." Elliot started.

"And no, it's not like the Gitano thing and the Oregon thing. It's for something positive this time. Well, 98% positive."

"Where's the other two percent?" Elliot asked her.

"In the court room with your nutty ex-wife.", she replied with a shrug.

"Hm…well, 98 is good. Basically, Cap, Olivia and I have decided to take our relationship to another level and since IAB hates us…"

"They hate _**you**_, not me.", Olivia corrected him with an arched brow.

"They hate you too because 9 times out of 10 when I'm in trouble, you have something to do with it. Don't give me that look. You know it's true."

Cragen could barely suppress his mirth as he surmised, "So, you want to switch partners. Okay. Elliot, you'll be working with Munch and Olivia, you'll work with Fin. Anything else I should know?"

"I got some legal stuff to deal with next week. Kathy and Kathleen…I'm going to need Liv with me."

The smile on her face finally broke through his professionalism and Don smiled.

"That's fine. Congratulations, you two. It's about damned time."

Both of them left with blushing faces and Don relaxed in his seat.

The extra paperwork would be worth the happiness of his kids.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: The drama returns. I want to get into the meaty underbelly of each of my stories before the end of the year for I have a fanfic project to begin. That and I have English homework to do before my break ends. Ah, the perils of high school…**

**I'm going to do the custody thing first and then tackle the Kathleen situation. I want to do more stuff with Liv and El with the kids and I can't do that if Nurse Psycho's in the way.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"It's going to be okay."

Hearing Olivia say it made it much less annoying. As word got out about the custody hearings, people made it a point to try and comfort him. "It's going to be okay", "You'll get through this", and "Judge Fredrickson's very fair..." It all sounded hollow and forced. It was just like when they had to tell someone that their loved one had been raped or killed.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" couldn't even begin to measure up. In reality, platitudes did more harm than good, like a band aid over a bullet hole.

With Olivia, though, Elliot knew that she meant it, that she really thought it was going to be okay so he accepted it.

"I hope so.", he replied before squeezing her hand.

Kenneth was pacing back and forth, looking at his watch. As usual, Kathy was late and it got on his nerves. If she cared as much as she claimed, wouldn't she have made the effort to be there on time? Elliot checked his own watch and saw that it was a quarter to noon. The hearing was supposed to start at 12:00. Knowing her, she wouldn't get to the courthouse before 12:30, drawing the process even further out.

All Elliot wanted was his kids, even Kathleen, and to be left in peace.

"Where the hell is she?" Olivia grumbled, voicing what both men were feeling.

"My client has been going through a lot of emotional distress. She just needs a few moments to compose herself." the other lawyer said while fixing her makeup.

Elliot rolled his eyes. Heather Wendell was Kathy's lawyer and she was a notorious snake. She made Balthus look like fucking Mary Poppins. Every time there was a high profile divorce or sex scandal, she was in the thick of it all. Kathy probably hired her just so she could get on TV.

"Yeah, well, you need to call your client and tell her to get her ass down here, composed or not. Being late on the first day doesn't exactly bode well for her…or do you even care?" Kenneth snapped at the woman.

"Don't tell me how to do my job, Gregory!" she snarled back.

"I wouldn't _**have**_ to if you did it correctly!"

"Now, see here…"

"Hey!" Liv interrupted. "Look, I don't care nor do I want to know about your beef with each other but it gets shelved until the end of this hearing! Clear?!"

Elliot bit back a guffaw as both lawyers startled like scolded toddlers and nodded. He half expected her to tell them to say sorry and go stand in the corner…

"I'll go call her.", Wendell sheepishly grumbled before heading outside.

"I'll just…go over there." Kenneth said while going to a vending machine.

Olivia looked at him and he lost it, laughing hard.

"What, El?"

"You…it took me 2 kids to get the 'listen or else' tone down and you just…god, I love you." he sputtered, causing her to shake her head.

"Such a prick." she grumbled fondly before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

_**//////////////**_

The gavel slammed repeatedly down but the occupants of the courtroom were a little too occupied to notice.

Olivia was sitting with Maureen and the twins, making sure that they were okay. Maureen and Lizzie were crying a little but Dickie was stoic. Only his eyes gave away his own grief at the situation..

There was a lot of mud being slung by Wendell but thankfully, it wasn't the kind of mud that was damaging. Kenneth had done his homework.

Kathy's argument for custody was based on two things: Elliot's crazy hours and …her.

Apparently, she was nothing more than a home wrecker looking to use the kids to get close to Elliot. It wasn't true! She loved them just like her own! She'd do anything, legal or otherwise for them and if it was a choice between them living and her, she'd pick them every time.

Besides, she didn't need to use them to be close to Elliot, anyway. She had done it all by herself, thank you very much.

Elliot had of course become enraged on her behalf and now, he and Kathy were at each other throats like they were on the Springer show.

"…it's always her! You never really loved me! You only stayed with me because I got pregnant!" she shrilled hysterically.

"I_** did**_ love you, Kathy! Well, I did until you decided to lose your goddamned mind!", he roared back, slamming his hand onto the table.

The judge looked completely incensed and Olivia knew that she had to do something before Elliot ended up in a jail cell. Getting up, she stepped through the gate and put a hand on his back. He turned and she looked at him beseechingly.

_Calm down. Just calm down…_

He looked at Kathy and then back at her indignantly.

_But, she…_

She rolled her eyes and his protesting glare softened under her own.

_I know, Elliot. I can hear her. Everyone in all 5 boroughs can fucking hear her and I don't want you to go down with her. Cool it. _**NOW.**

A deep sigh escaped him but he nodded, sitting down with a heavy thud. Uncaring of Kathy's death glare, she pressed a kiss to his brow and sat back down Lizzie rested her head on her shoulder and Olivia put a protective arm around her. Out of all of them, Lizzie was the most sensitive and hearing all this vitriol had to be hell on her.

"Your honor?" Dickie suddenly asked, breaking his silence for the first time all day.

"Yes, Mr.…" Fredrickson asked wearily, his head in his hands.

"Richard Elliot Stabler or Dickie. Or Dickhead as my sisters insist on calling me…um, anyway, don't we have a choice in the matter? After all, we're the ones that they're duking it out over anyway. Well, Kathleen too but I don't see why she'd be worth fighting for."

"Dickie!" Olivia scolded.

"What? I wouldn't fight for her.", he grumbled. "Damned psycho crack head."

"She's your sister and language." Olivia reminded him patiently.

"To answer your question, yes. Which parent do you want to go with?" Fredrickson asked.

"Dad and Olivia." he replied with no hesitation.

"And you, Ms…"

"Elizabeth Maria Stabler and I want to go with dad and Olivia, too. They make more sense." Lizzie said into Olivia's shoulder.

Someone actually said that she and El made sense. If it wasn't so sad, she'd laugh her head off…

"And on that note, this hearing is adjourned until 12 noon tomorrow. Ms. Wendell, do try to get your client here _**on time**_."

The gavel slammed down and the man stalked out, rubbing his temples.

If Olivia were in his shoes, she'd be heading for the nearest bottle of gin.

_**//////////////**_

Elliot climbed into bed and it was like someone had hit him with a huge sledgehammer.

He didn't realize just how exhausted he was until now.

"Thank you." he said to the reading woman next to him. "If you hadn't gotten up, I definitely would've thrown something at her."

Olivia snorted ruefully and replied, "Just doing my job. I am the antidote to the UnStabler Element and I knew you were going to go off on her. She makes you do that."

"Yeah. It's not when she insults me. I can deal with that but when she drags you into it…"

"She's hurting, El. She's finally realized just how much she's fucked up her life and she's lashing out. I'm an easy target. At least with her, I don't feel any obligation."

She was referring to her mom. Serena Benson had been an abusive alcoholic, seeing her rapist and not her daughter. Due to that, Olivia was used to being a scapegoat for a person's problems. He hated it. Elliot pressed a kiss to her wrist and wrapped her in a loose embrace.

The novel was put aside and she relaxed against him, obviously tired.

"Go to sleep, babe." he urged while pulling the blanket over her.

"Okay. 'Night." she murmured before surrendering to boneless slumber.

Reaching, he turned the bedside light off and laid flat on his back.

Eventually, he was able to join her in slumber, lulled by her warmth and her steady heartbeat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I winced and cringed when I saw the last updated date for most of my WIPs was in December so today is a day of catching up. There's been a lot of upheaval in my life lately. From my mother's septicemia at the end of January to one of my favorite instructors at school passing away on the 3****rd****, the motivation to write has been virtually nonexistent. **

**The motivation returned yesterday after I finally cleaned my black hole of a closet and changed my language on Facebook to Pirate English. If you haven't done it, I highly recommend it. It's wonderful for a laugh.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Kathy Stabler was miserable.

Her husband had dropped her for his hussy of a partner and by the end of the afternoon, she wouldn't be Kathy Stabler anymore. She would be Kathy Ryan again, a role that she hadn't played since that fateful night under the bleachers. She had known exactly what she had been doing that night. She had wanted Elliot Stabler since the 9th grade and getting pregnant with his baby would be a surefire way to keep him and to keep her in New York City.

Her parents had wanted to move back to Iowa after her graduation and Kathy knew that she wouldn't have been able to ever get back to New York so she had set out to seduce Elliot, knowing that he'd marry her and take care of her, securing her place in the big city.

He had even fallen in love with her on his own, making her plan a double success.

Now, it was all ruined. Manhattan SVU had ruined it all. Kathy had lost him to the NYPD and his goddamned partner. She couldn't even talk to her kids, now!

Kathleen was languishing in Rehab and none of her other kids had any support for her. They had taken Olivia's side, as always. And her lawyer, who had guaranteed sole custody and child support, was now looking nervous. Why was she looking nervous?

A knot of dread filled her as she began her ascent to the courthouse, a heavy unyielding dread.

"Look, Kathy, I want to be real with you. You're not getting sole custody or the house but if you keep your head down, I can get you visitation rights but _only_ if you keep cool. What happened yesterday cannot happen today. Hum a song, twiddle your thumbs, pop a Xanax, I don't care. Just keep calm enough for me to salvage this." Heather greeted as they climbed the courthouse stairs.

"But you said that you had a solid case! You said that I would keep my babies! My house!" Kathy protested while whirling on the woman, grabbing her by the arms.

No. No, it wasn't fair! Elliot couldn't get his whore and the kids! He had thrown away everything for that damned job and that slut! It was only just that she get the kids and the house to raise them in. This was unacceptable!

"I'm sorry, Kathy. I didn't expect for this to happen…" the lawyer entreated.

"_**Didn't expect for this happen?!**_ That's all you can say for yourself?! I hired you to do your job and you _**couldn't!**_ Nothing you say can fix what your incompetence has done to my life!" she screeched hysterically.

A throat cleared ahead of her and Kathy saw Elliot looking at her with disdain. The breeze blew his trench coat, revealing his toned and muscled body to her predatory gaze. Why did he have to look so damned good all the time? Why did he have to be so happy without her?

_**Why did**_** you**_** screw things up so badly, Katherine? None of this would've happened if you had just used the brain you used to be so proud of…**_

Fiercely, she squashed her voice of reason. She needed to stay angry at everyone. If her reason cooled her anger then she'd have to face the fact that she failed, that she had let her own issues ruin the best thing that could've happen to the poor girl from Iowa

She couldn't stomach the thought.

"Fredrickson's waiting for you and your lawyer to stop making asses of yourselves long enough to make his ruling." he informed her flatly before going back inside.

"Fine!" she huffed, stalking away from the lawyer.

She would put on a brave face and deal with the consequences of a bad lawyer and a biased judge, namely the loss of the case.

If Elliot thought that this would make her go away for good, then he was in for a rude awakening.

It wasn't over.

_**///////////////**_

This time, both Lizzie and Dickie almost sent him to the floor in a hug.

Frederickson had granted him sole custody of the twins and Kathleen, sending waves of relief through him like fire. He still had to deal with the charges against Kathleen but he didn't have to worry about losing his kids.

After a second, Dickie pulled away and tried to piece together his manly facade again, much to Elliot's amusement.

Not just his. Olivia was shaking with silent giggles as Dickie cleared his throat and said in a (practiced) deep voice, "That went well."

"Quit it with the He-Man bullshit, Dickhead. It's okay to be happy." Lizzie scolded, not loosening her grip on her daddy for anything.

"I _**am**_ happy! I'm also a man!" he snapped defensively.

"You're _**14**_!" she laughed incredulously.

"I'm _**still **_a man!"

"_**14**_, Richard!"

"I have to shave my balls, Elizabeth! I'm a man!"

"Ewww…" she squealed, causing Dickie to laugh manically.

"Okay, you two, knock it off.", Liv cut in. "Come on, we'll go get some dinner and then you guys can call Mo."

Elliot watched them walk out bickering and shoving as usual and smiled as Liv hugged him.

"Told you that it would be okay." she said while peppering kisses to his cheek.

He let out an agreeing moan and tilted her head so he could get at her lips. She had on a pink lip balm that tasted like apples. He liked apples. He liked them better on her…

"Daddy, Maureen's going to meet us at- _**really?**_"

"What?" he grumbled good naturedly as Lizzie shook her head between chortles.

"You two are making out in a court of law. There's a joke in there someplace…"

"Probably more than 100. Go on, Lizzie. We'll be there in a minute."

"No sex without safe sex." she said with his own shit eating grin.

"Elizabeth!"

She ran off laughing madly and Olivia grinned against his lips as she pulled his coat on.

"Definitely a Stabler. Now come on, I'm hungry." Liv insisted in the kittenish tone that made him crazy.

His eyes were glued to her plump little ass, swaying fluidly as she walked.

Elliot was hungry too and not just for dinner.

As soon as he got her alone, she would be his dessert.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: There are no words to express how sorry I am for the lack of an update on this fic. My family and I moved and it's getting precariously close to the Dreaded Finals with a capital F so most of my energies have been directed towards studying. But I managed to make some short and sweet progress on this one. Once the school year ends in 13 days, I'll do better.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The alarm clock went off and Olivia gently turned it off, returning her head to his chest afterwards.

She was not used to being so comfortable with a man. Usually she kept to a side of the bed but Elliot made her feel different. She wanted to be draped over him, underneath him, and to be warmed by him during the night. He always spooned up behind her or rested his head on her shoulder. It was nice. Years of being in a cold and too damned big bed were over.

"What're you thinkin' about?"

When he first woke up, he had the husky Queens accented voice of sex.

"Nothing really. Shouldn't we get up? It's a school day."

"No. The twins walk to school and they're fine with getting their stuff together. Lizzie usually comes to tell me that they're leaving so unless you'd like for her to know that you've got a mole on your left ass cheek, you might want to pull the blankets up."

"Prick.", she grumbled fondly.

"Love you too, Liv."

_**/**_

Of all people she had expected to visit her, she hadn't been expecting Olivia.

Kathleen had been sober for nearly 2 months and now could look back on her behavior with deep shame. She had been a hellion. Drinking, smoking, snorting…she had been on the wrong path. Deep down she had known it but Stabler pride kept her from admitting it. And the (in)famous Stabler temper had caused her to lash out at everyone but not as badly as she had at the woman across from her.

All Olivia had done was fall in love with her dad. She had nothing to do with the breakup of her dad and her mom's marriage. No, it was all Kathy. The letters from Lizzie and Maureen (Dickie was still too mad to communicate) proved that, as did the few interactions she had with her before the Bust. Their mother was self destructive and vindictive…just like she had been.

Unlike her mother, she knew that she needed help and was getting it. That had to count for something.

"I brought you some Dove chocolates. Mo said that they were your favorite." Olivia greeted as she handed her the box.

Kathleen accepted them gratefully. The food at the facility was good but always so healthy. She had been craving junk for ages.

"Thanks. How…how are you and Dad?"

"We're okay." she replied simply but honestly.

Awkward silence fell and Kathleen could feel tears prick her eyes.

She had to apologize for real. That was the first step to fixing things.

"Olivia…I said some bad shit to you, shit that can't all be blamed on the drugs and I just want to say that I'm really sorry. I was mad and scared and everything kept changing, kept closing in on me and I didn't want to make you into a…scapegoat?"

"Yeah. It's okay, Kathleen. I understand what you're going through. My childhood wasn't exactly an episode of Leave it to Beaver. It's all in the past, now. Clean slate."

_This woman should be nominated for sainthood. Seriously._

"Cool. Now, come on. I can't eat these by myself. I'll look like a fat ass."

It had been a long time since she had laughed for real.

It was nice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: *gasps* She lives! Hi. How you doing? I'm fine. I'm on summer vacation (like a BOSS) and now have more time for writing. I'm typing chapters and then uploading. Trying to write then post one at a time's too overwhelming for my fragile mind.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Elliot didn't know what to make of him.

Lizzie had a boyfriend. Yeah, his Lizzie who had "no real use for men" had a _**boyfriend**_. His name was Kyle Richards and he was the drummer in the garage band she was in. He had no criminal record and he lived 2 blocks from the house. He was quiet and smart. He came over to do homework with Lizzie and he was always respectful towards him and Olivia. And Dickie actually liked him. Kyle was actually quite deep for a 15 year old…

"_Nowadays, people expect black men to act like Snoop Dogg or Flavor Flav. I always try to act to the contrary. The stereotypes are always going to be there but I don't play into them. Besides, Liz would put a foot up my ass if I even __**thought**__ of going gangsta."_

The fact that Kyle actually cared what Lizzie thought of him was another point in his favor and Elliot couldn't help but actually like the boy, a first for any of his daughters' boyfriends. It was unnerving. Liv said that it was because he was used to being the Guard Dog and he'd get used to it soon enough.

Elliot was dubious but since Olivia had a tendency to be right about stuff like this, he yielded to her logic.

Right now, Lizzie was reading a book and Kyle had his head in her lap, letting her toy with his dreads. He looked like a younger and sober Bob Marley but he had a Doctor Who accent, showing another selling point. Lizzie had a thing for Brits. She had mentioned that during a visit with Mo…

Warm arms came around him from behind and he smiled sheepishly as Olivia backed him away from the front window.

"_**Down**_, Killer. They're okay." she chided.

"I wasn't watching them." he protested weakly.

"Oh, really? Then what were you watching? The flies around the garbage cans?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. They're fighting to the death out there…"

She cracked up and he plopped down on the couch with a sigh, an arm over his eyes.

"When'd they get so grown up?"

"When you lost 80% of your hair." she replied wryly.

He snorted and pulled her down onto the couch with him. She had quietly moved in with them after her apartment's lease ran out. It had been a matter of common sense, anyway. She spent most of her time in the house and Elliot had gotten a new bed for the master bedroom. He cited that it was because of his back but everyone knew better.

If Olivia was going to be with him, it would be in _**their**_ bed, not his and Kathy's. Yeah, it was mushy but it was the way it was. Besides, Liv liked his version of mushy and throwing the mattress out of the window had been the highlight of the twins' week.

They loved doing crap like that…

The door opened and Kyle stopped short in the doorway.

"Liz, I think we're interrupting."

"_Are they half or anywhere near naked?"_

Elliot frowned at the question but Olivia merely grinned against his shoulder, her eyes loosely shut.

"No. They're just on the couch."

"Oh, then it's okay. It's just a Dad and Liv thing. Come on. You said you wanted a smoothie. Either one of you want one?" Lizzie offered as she kicked off her sandals.

"Nah, I'm good."

"I'll make it myself." Olivia replied with a small wink at him.

_I'll make sure nothing inappropriate happens and I'll share with you._

Elliot smiled at her gratefully and turned on the TV, hoping to get the highlights from the Mets game.

"Mmkay. Strawberry-banana, Ky?"

"As always…"

Okay, maybe Lizzie having a boyfriend wasn't too terrible. He was a good boy and he did right by her.

That didn't mean that he wouldn't get a cap to the ass if he hurt her, though.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Being sick sucks. I'm supposed to be going to the doc's sometime today but until I'm in the car, going down the street, I'm going to write. I haven't been able to as much as I used to because of school (senior year, NHS, Marching Band) and Bruce (my writing computer) died on me. So, today, I'm going to raise this story from the dead and then probably put up some new stuff. I've bitten by the Janet Evanovich bug (Ranger/Stephanie, FTW) so that should factor into matters. This story will be finished soon (along with a couple of my other ones) so just hang in there and thank you all for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Kathy Ryan watched from down the street as her youngest daughter ran around with the rest of the Marching Band, laughing and happy. She watched as her son joked around with the soccer team, his father's charisma and devil may care grin lighting up the area. She watched as her ex-husband sat in the bleachers, watching the rehearsal with hawk eyes, ready and willing to spring into action if the need came up.

Most of all, she watched _**her.**_

It had been 4 months and 5 days since _**she**_ had officially stolen her husband. It had been 3 months and 2 days since _**she **_had moved in, taking her rightful place as mother to the kids. Not even Kathleen supported her anymore. The almighty Olivia had gotten to her and now just like the rest of her family, worshiped the little hussy. Kathy couldn't understand it. Olivia was the daughter of an alcoholic, she did a man's job, and she wasn't even that pretty! Okay, that last one wasn't true but Kathy looked better! How could she have such pull over anyone, any man, she met? And why couldn't she have just left Elliot alone?

_**Because Elliot didn't **_**want**_** to be left alone. He wanted to be with someone who understands him, who doesn't try to hold onto him so tightly that he crushes like a bird…**_

She took a hearty swig out of her flask of Jack and sighed heavily. It was over. She knew it was over. _**Everyone**_ knew it was over. The gossip mill churned overtime with updates about the two of them. How Olivia was Kathleen's sponsor, how Dickie had picked her to write a school newspaper article on, how Lizzie had broken out of her shy shell, how Maureen and her jogged every day in Central Park…Kathy knew it was over but she just couldn't ignore the urge to fight, to not let Olivia win…

Elliot pressed a kiss to her cheek and Olivia blushed, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Even from a distance, Kathy knew what he said to her.

"_I love you."_

She nuzzled his throat and Kathy pulled away from the school, having seen more than enough.

She couldn't let Olivia win.

She just couldn't.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Alas, the end. I apologize for leaving you guys hanging for so long. Hopefully what I've come up with will be worth the wait. It's a more than a little dramatic and I hope I didn't take it too far. We'll see. I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, and just enjoying my little scribble on the **_**SVU **_**wall and once I finish a few more of my WIPs, I will happily return to this fandom. Again, thank you all for the support. With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"You don't have to do this, Kathy!"

"Just _**shut up!**_ I…I don't want to hurt her but I _**will**_, Elliot. I swear to _**God**_ I _**will**_!"

Olivia kept her breathing deep and soft as Kathy dug the barrel of her gun into the center of her back. The twins, Kathleen and Maureen were crying silently in the corner and she could see more tears well up in Elliot's eyes. His hand was shaking as he held the gun on his ex-wife and she looked up into his eyes beseechingly.

_**Put it down, El.**_

"I can't let her take you out of here, Liv."

She blinked owlishly and raised her brows.

_**You don't have a choice in the matter. She's already pointed this gun at her own children. Do you really think that she won't hesitate to shoot you to get out of here?**_

It really wasn't fair, when Olivia thought about it. She and Elliot had only had a little bit of time to be together fully and now, Kathy was coming out of the woodwork to ruin it. The blonde woman reeked of booze and there was a dark dullness in her gaze that hadn't been there before.

Her final breakdown most likely corresponded with Kathleen being released from the rehab facility and then choosing to move in with them immediately. Kathy's new lawyer hadn't even had the opportunity to pitch the idea before she gave a resounding "no"...

"_Listening to her paint a picture of lies and infidelity helped cause my addictions in the first place. I know that it's my choice to stay clean at the end of the day but staying with my mom makes me way more likely to fall off the wagon…"_

Looking at Kathy that day, Olivia realized that she was now completely over the edge so as horrified as she was at the current situation she was in, she wasn't really surprised about it.

"I just got you, Liv. I…I don't want to lose you." he rasped in a cracking voice even as he slowly lowered his piece.

"I'll be okay." she assured them all as Kathy backed out the door and urged her to get in the driver's seat of her car. After taking a deep swig from a bottle in a paper bag, she told her to head towards the City…towards the place where her husband let himself be stolen.

_Why does she want to go to the 1-6?_

_**/**_

Kathy knew that Elliot had called all his friends and coworkers, sending out the Bat Signal against her. Olivia was very calm, not even angry and it irked her. She had just kidnapped her, for chrissakes! She could at least _**pretend**_ to be intimidated!

She had waited overnight, watching as her family thrived without her. She watched as Kathleen crocheted on the living room couch, still wrapped in her oversized sweater from the rehab. She watched as Richard drew in his sketchbook, his hands steadily darkening with pencil marks and charcoal. She watched as Elizabeth went to get pizza with her Bob Marley lookalike boyfriend, stealing chaste kisses when Elliot looked away.

She had watched Maureen be welcomed home for the weekend, seeing the tackle hugs and the huge bags of laundry. Most of all, she had watched Olivia. She had helped Richard with his algebra and had helped Elliot drag the trash to the curb. She had massaged the back of Elliot's neck (where a persistent knot of tension was) and had let him pick her up and kiss her like they were teenagers.

It had been like being repeatedly stabbed in the chest. Kathy knew that it was her own fault, that if she had just stopped being so insecure then the life she watched could've been, _**should've **_been hers. She hadn't lied when she said that she didn't want to hurt her. She just wanted answers. She just wanted to know what made Olivia so special and just how Elliot had attached himself to her so quickly?

"Pull in the back. Is there a fire escape to the roof?"

"Yeah. Kathy, why are we here?"

"This is where it all began. _**This**_ is where you waltzed into Elliot's life and made him fall in love with you. This is where he always ran to when we argued. This is where he slept and ate because he was too damn busy for his own family, for _**me**_. I want to know how you did it. I want to know how you just wrecked my life without even _**trying**_. Why are you so damn _**special**_ to him?"

"And if I tell you that I don't know why?"

"Then we're gonna have a problem. Out."

_**/**_

"_**We've got a visual on both of them. Benson looks unharmed but her friend there looks highly unstable. Request to neutralize."**_

"Not yet. Let's see where this is going first. We got audio?" Cragen asked quietly.

"Yeah. Here it comes." Fin replied grimly while giving headphones to him and Munch.

"…_all these years! All these __**years**__, I __**knew**__ that there was something between the two of you! Oh, I know that you two didn't start fucking until after we were divorced but you had everything! He would talk to you, laugh with you, and even the kids liked you over me…__**why**__, Olivia? Why couldn't you just let him be?"_

"_I didn't encourage his feelings, Kathy. Hell, I fought tooth and nail against them because I was afraid something like this would happen. Every relationship I get into leads to pain, if not for me, then for someone else."_

"_Olivia Benson, the martyr…well, a fat lot of good it did! Elliot wanted you from Day 1 and by the end of the first year, he was in love with you! He showed more passion towards you than he ever did to me and we had been married for damn near 20 years! What did you say to him, __**do**__ to him?"_

"_All I did was not take his crap and slug him a couple of times."_

_"__That __**can't**__ be all you did! Why would he throw me aside for so little?"_

"_It must've meant a lot to him! Look, I'm not an oracle. I don't have all the answers! All I know is that Elliot fell in love with me and despite my better judgment, I fell just as hard! Even if you blow my head off right now, that's not gonna change and he'll probably wring your neck for pulling this stunt and scaring the living hell out of the kids! Think about them for a second…how are they gonna feel if you get yourself 25 to Life?"_

A loud sob sounded over the audio and the wind started howling._  
_

"_They won't **care!** No one cares about me, anymore and it's my own goddamned fault! If I hadn't been so stupid, so selfish…"_

"_Kathy…"_

"…_I had a good life and I let it slip through my fingers…"_

"_Kathy, give me the gun."_

"_No…"_

_**"Kathy!"**  
_

"Move in!"

_**/**_

Elliot had gotten to the top of the fire escape towards the end of the twisted interrogation and had watched as Olivia tried to reason with her. Both women were shivering from the cold wind but Kathy's trembling was more pronounced. He could see the look of desperation in her eyes fade into defeat and he knew that he only had one shot at this.

As Kathy raised the gun to her own head, he charged, tackling her roughly to the gravel. Olivia kicked the gun far out of reach and joined him, eventually getting Kathy in a sitting position. She was sobbing brokenly, her knees drawn up, and he knew that it was over. She wasn't a threat to anyone but herself anymore. Leaving her to the rest of the cops, Elliot led Olivia away from the melee and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"The kids?"

"Shaken up but they're not injured. She didn't…they're okay. Are you…did she…?"

"I'm fine, El.", she cut off before looking back to a now cuffed and catatonic Kathy.

Munch and Fin were ushering her downstairs to lockup and Cragen came over, hugging Liv tightly and kissing her on the brow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What's gonna happen to her?"

"She'll probably do her time in an institution if she does any at all. There's a good argument for the insanity plea here."

A heavy feeling of guilt settled over Elliot at that and he sighed quietly as she melted back into his arms. He had joked about Kathy losing her marbles before but seeing it play out was sobering. Was it his fault? Was it Liv's fault? Of course, it wasn't Liv's fault. He had brought love into the mix of their partnership first, not her! But, the questions wouldn't stop coming.

If he hadn't gone to Olivia and made love to her that night, would it have still happened?

What if she had pulled the trigger before he got up here? Or at the house? What would've happened if he lost one or all of his children to that gun? What if…

"Stop. You'll make yourself crazy. Take me home. I'm here. Your kids are here and Kathy will get the help she needs. It's a lot to be thankful for."

On the subject of thankfulness, there was no confusion. He was thankful for Olivia Amelia Benson. She had saved his sanity, his life, and his family on more than one occasion and he didn't know what he would do without her.

Hopefully, he wouldn't have to find out.

**FIN.**


End file.
